


соревнование

by HelmetParty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Everone seems to be in love with Mercy, but Zarya and Pharah sometimes take it a bit too far.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yosh, its me, the guy who used to be popular on here, but now writes every 35 years. Anyway, this is really gay and im a huge lesbian so yeah whatthefuckever, enjoy [Smeshnoy = ridiculous, Prosti = sorry]

 Overwatch. Despite being back in action and working against most of the worlds will, everyone thought to some extent that the people working for Overwatch nowadays we're at least professional. They would never expect the antics (well,  _hopefully_ ), that go on on the daily basis. Mercy, though confident in her teammates, knew that the public wouldn't understand if they saw what happened on the inside. Sometimes, it seemed more like a daycare with all of the arguing and unethical going ons.

 But Mercy, despite being something of the uptight parent figure, loved a little fun.

 

 Weekly routine followed a scheduled check up. It was mandatory,  _everyone_  had to go. Mercy would check and make sure that everyone was ship-shape. There was no room for anything less than 100 percent on the battlefield, and definitely no place for people who would get their mates killed. Nobody wanted Reinheardt to suddenly fall over with arthritis in the middle of two turrets and gunfire.

 Pharah was late, unlike her. She had been practicing in her suit, trying to get better at aiming at moving targets while also controlling her movement in the air. She had lost track of time. Though, she was sure that Mercy would understand. Despite only knowing her for a short time, Pharah new the doctor was accepting and laid back when it came to small things like this.

 Sweaty and still in a black jumpsuit, she walked to the medical examining room with a small smile on her face. She strode with confidence and dignity, her head up high and her back straight. She barely even noticed she did so, but when her mind wandered to Mercy, instincts kicked in; she, sometimes subconsciously, tried to impress the woman. Anytime that Mercy was in the immediate area, Pharah kicked into  _girlfriend material mode_ , as her mother called it. (" _Any woman would be lucky to be with my girl"_   she said often.) 

 Though, as she got closer to the room, she heard soft giggles and a strong voice. Perhaps she wasn't done? ' _There's nobody else waiting'_  she thought to herself. Whoever was in there with her was the last.

 With a deep breath and confidence, Pharah steps into the examining room.

 She knocked on the open door, two faces turned to look at her.

 Zarya. It was  _Zarya_.

 Mercy was checking Zarya's blood pressure, she could tell. (Pharah could never remember or pronounce the device used to do so. Mercy had told her once. " _Sphygmomanometer_ " she remembers the blonde saying. " _Syph...gnomer_?" Pharah had replied, struggling with the pronunciation. They both laughed.)

 "Oh, you're late, Fareeha" she said with a small smile, turning back to the pink haired woman. "One moment, i'm just finishing up here. You can hop on that table, then we will get started."

 Pharah did as she was told. She lifts herself on the table with ease, rather hoping that Zarya would just leave already. It was a rare occasion when she had the opportunity to be alone with the doctor, and she desperately wanted one.

 "Okay. I am going to take your blood pressure, Ja? Then you can leave." Mercy giggled as Zarya flexed jokingly, showing off her muscles as the blue device inflated.

 A shiver flows through Pharah, her cheeks reddening with a mix of anger and jealousy. The last time she felt this way was back in training all those years ago, when she had a stupid crush. She felt insecure and small, for the first time this way in a long time. 

 She recognized the way that Zarya looked at the woman. Eyes wide and shining, a confident and soft smile, obvious flirting behavior. Pharah was dumbfounded as to how Mercy didn't recognize. She was a smart woman, smarter than most anyone she met. It was insane to think that Angela had no idea what was being done to her.

 ' _Maybe she just doesn't care_ ' she thinks to herself. 

 ' _Or maybe she likes it_.'

 Fareeha hoped for her sanity that she hadn't fallen for Zarya. She understood that that was selfish, but her gut crunched as she imagined them together, outside and in the field, leaving Pharah behind for the dogs.

 "Now Zarya, you are finished. You are healthy as healthy can be. Though," Mercy chuckles as she looks at Zarya with a playful smile, "dye those roots. I can see the blonde."

 Zarya puts on her jacket and exits the room, with a final "Thank you, doctor."

 Pharah couldn't put her finger on it. Benevolence or attachment?

 "Now, Fareeha," Mercy smiles, taking the clipboard in her hand. "Have you-"

 Pharah stands from the table and heads towards the exit of the office. "Sorry, i have to use the restroom. I'll be right back." She uses the excuse poorly, and her mother would have likely scolded her for such poor lying there.

 Halfway down the hall in which Pharah hopes the office was out of earshot, she speaks. "Zarya" she says, her voice firm and unwavering. "Wait."

 The woman halts and peeks over her shoulder. "Yes?"

 "We need to talk." Pharah approaches the bigger woman, almost as a predator approaches prey. 

 Zarya takes note, and turns to face her. "About?"

 "You know what" she states, her face contorted in a frown. "About you trying to get with Angela."

 Zarya laughs. Pharah doesn't deem it a laughing matter. 

 "It's not appropriate. It'll hinder work on the field."

 Zarya grins, looking down at Fareeha.

 " _S_ _meshnoy_ " her Russian accent boasts as she puts a hand on her hip. "I'm not doing anything."

 Pharah growls. She feels her face heat up. "Yes, you are! It's not...its not _appropriate_." 

 It takes a few moments, but Zarya has an idea.

 "Oh" the woman states with a smile. " _Prosti_ , was i intruding on something?"

 "Yes." Fareeha states. "You are."

 "So, you and the doctor" Zarya makes a vague gesture with her hands.

 "Yes, in fact, we-"

 "-are what, exactly, Fareeha?" Mercy's voice boasts, her arms crossed, still holding the clipboard and pen.

 Pharah freezes, and Zarya stops smiling.

 " _We_ are nothing. I am your doctor, and you are my patient. _Both_ of you. Understood?"

 Both of the women nod. 

 "Now, Fareeha, we will have to schedule your check up for another time. I am free on Friday."

 "Understood" Pharah stutters, regaining her straight boned pose. "I apologize."

 "I will see you Friday, then."

 As Angela walks down the hall away from the office, she smiles to herself.

 Nothing wrong with a little competition.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in over a year. criticism would b appreciated! my tumblr is helmetparty, where this will also be posted.


End file.
